The Rose
Richard Fisk appears in Spider-Man The Animated Series, where he runs Fisktronics a front company for the Kingpin's various criminal activities. He and his father set out to frame Peter Parker, by offering him a job at Fisktronics in appreciation for his saving his father from a previous attack by the Hobgoblin.However his plot is foiled by the meddling of Spider-Man and Daredevil, resulting in Richard being sent to a Federal prison for treason.Following his imprisonment he begins working with Tombstone, who protects him and in exchange helps his partner to frame Robbie Robertson.He then plots his escape alongside Tombstone, but this is stopped by the arrival of Spider-Man. Histroy It's hard to know what to do with your life when your father is the Kingpin of crime. Richard Fisk was faced with just such a dilemma. Forever torn between filial love and personal hatred, Richard Fisk has dedicated his life to trying to mess with his father's organization. Fisk originally disguised himself as the Schemer. The Schemer seemed to want to take over organized crime, but it soon became clear that he was only interested in disrupting the activities of the Kingpin. Rose Richard as Rose first came to Spider-Man's attention when he bribed a football player to botch his games. When he refused, Rose ordered to kidnap his brother. When Spider-Man raided one of Rose's warehouses, Rose hired Puma to kill him. However, when the Kingpin discovered this, he ordered Rose to drop the contract. Rose then met Ned Leeds, the Hobgoblin's puppet. With Ned's assistance, Rose's criminal influence grew substantially. The Hobgoblin used the Rose to kidnap Liz Osborn, However Spider-Man saved her from the kidnapping. The Rose also updated the Hobgoblin's arsenal. Gang War When Jack O'Lantern tried to take over the Hobgoblin's criminal influence, the Rose warned the Hobgoblin in hopes they would kill each other. When the Kingpin disappeared from New York, causing gang wars in the city, Rose took advantage of Wilson Fisk's absence and became a criminal powerhouse. At a meeting with a rival gang, the Rose gets pinned by a squad of policeman. He tries to escape, but a rookie cop chases after him. In order to protect himself, the Rose shoots the cop, killing him. This was a ground breaking move to the Rose. At first he regrets the decision, since he never killed anyone innocent before. Lost in grief, the Rose disappears for a while. He confesses his crimes to a priest in hopes that he can get over his grief. In this confession, He reveals that Ned Leeds, Richard Fisk and himself started out as friends, planning Kingpins fall. Alfredo had plastic surgery on his face in order to look like Richard Fisk and pose as him. They knew Ned was the Hobgoblin and all their meetings and criminal affairs were just a show to make criminals think that they were as bad as any of them. Blood Rose When Sergeant Blume was killed, Richard Fisk again took the mantle of Rose with the intention of killing Alfredo. But instead of using the name "Rose" however, he called himself Blood Rose due to his bloody mission. Richard arranged a meeting with Alfredo Morelli, while Alfredo still pretended to be Richard Fisk. At the meeting Alfredo planned on killing the real Richard Fisk, but Spider-Man interfered. In the struggle Alfredo tried to escape, but Richard shot him in the back, causing Alfredo to fall into the Hudson River. Spider-Man dove in after him, but finds no trace of Alfredo's body. After the meeting, Blood Rose continued his war against Fisk empire. When Foreigner tried to take over the Kingpin's business and ordered a hit on Blood Rose. Richard confronts Foreigner, even though their battle was stopped by Spider-Man, Richard managed to escape. In the final confrontation between the returned Alfredo and Richard Fisk, both men are captured and arrested, with their identities exposed to the police. Hitching his wagon to one last loser, Richard Fisk was flattered enough by the attentions of Sammy Silke to go along with his plan to assassinate the Kingpin. When it seemed they had been successful, Richard confessed his actions to his mother proclaiming that they could finally be free. She promptly shot him. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization